


Games

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lube, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Games, Organized Crime, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 30 - CumThe Manipulation of Barricade continues.





	1. Erster Act

**Author's Note:**

> Most have read the first chapter due to me trying to do stuff when tired... have fun with the whole thing :)

Barricade onlined with a start, arms and legs flailing widely until he felt the soft covers under his frame and stilled for a moment. He instinctively reached for his neck, felt for the ropes, damage, anything. All he could make out was smooth metal, tender to the touch but intact. Just then he dared to online his optics. He was alone in the bedroom in Jazz' club. The lights were dimmed into a blue hue and everything was clean. The only item reminding him of what had happened were the handcuffs still dangling innocently from the headboard. The ropes and the strange highgrade bottle were gone and so was Jazz. 

He sat slowly up as the name of the keeper reminded him of what had happened. He'd agreed to get bound, get fucked. He even got his spike stroked out, had agreed to give Jazz head for it. From there things escalated. Jazz broke his promise; of course he did and used Barricade's immobile state to get to his port again... a rope slipped... And then his files went downhill. Too broken apart to be useful. 

What was strange was that he was sore, both ways in, but he wasn't in pain. From what he thought he remembered he should be. His valve had been so overused and harshly pounded... And his port... well it had been used. Not that he remembered much. But he would not complain about _that_. He'd always imagined to not be able to walk or sit for days. But here he sat, his secondary virginity freshly taken from him and he was fine. _Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought? As the general opinion of it was?_

Barricade shook his head. Not the time nor the moment to think about things like that. Right now he had other problems. One of them was finding out if the room was locked and if yes how he would get out of it. Panik started to rise in his spark, made him immobile. He didn't dare to get up and check just to see that it was locked. The Praxian vented hard his doorwings moved up and down nervously. "I'm not a fucking sparkling!" He hissed to himself and got up, slowly walking to the door. He tried the sensor pad besides it. The only thing that happend, was, that a red light glared back at him. Of course it was locked. He didn't even know what to think about it. What to feel. Anger was the first thing that rose inside him. Without a reason to hold it back he acted upon it and bashed with his fist into the closed door.

He turned around angrily checking his chronometer for the first time since he woke. It was already past lunchtime on the next day. He should get ready for his next shift, not sit around in a mech's backroom, not knowing when he'd be let out. He was about to sit back down on the bed, to think as a sound made him turn. The door opened and the hallway's dim light lit the room a little more. A frame moved in, slowly, carefully. 

"Bumblebee" he recognized the pretty mech immediately. Sure he would help him. Or would he? He was Jazz' employee after all and the keeper had mentioned that his mechs would at least make a false statement for him. Maybe even more? Bumblebee stepped closer, greeted him with a small smile. Then he moved his left servo up to his audio receptor and tapped it twice. It took the enforcer a moment to catch on, then he opened a comm channel just to be pinged with a text based message a second later. 

//Good morning, Barricade. I am happy to see that you are awake and well... the Boss told me to make sure to check on you, in case you wake up when he is busy. He should be ready in about twenty minutes, until then, do you need anything?// 

Barricade fumed. "Are you fucking serious? That pervert nearly killed me! And he fucked me in the port, as if I am his cheap little whore! Oh and did I already mention that he _locked_ me up like a mechanimal! But of course he is too busy to come to me himself!" He yelled and pushed the black and yellow against the closed door, his doorwings shaking with rage and before he knew it he had his clenched servo in the air and was about to swing it at the waiter. Just as the mute mech raised his servos protectively and turned his face away the enforcer realized what he was about to do and stopped himself.

For a moment the room was blanketed in absolute silence. Barricade still stood there servo in the air the same way Bumblebee still hid behind his servos, trying to defect the incoming hit. The Praxian was the first who broke away from his pose. Slowly lowering his servo while backing away from the clearly scared mech, who still didn't dare to move.

"I... it's all right. I’m sorry... I. I don't know what came over me. It's just, the past few days have been pretty intense and not in a good way" he mumbled ashamed, seeing that Bumblebee only lowered his servos slowly but still didn't move much. Clearly shaken by Barricade's outburst. He was angry at Jazz and himself and in the end he’d yelled and threated a mech who was only doing what he was told to, by his employer. 

Barricade sat back down at the bed’s edge, rubbing his face, trying to calm himself. “Sorry. If I promise not to hurt you, to stay right here, are you going to relax again?” Bumblebee dared to look at him and nodded, as a new message from the waiter pinged in Barricade’s inbox. 

//The Boss didn’t mean to hurt you. He likes you… Really. He was very troubled about what happened during your shared night. Was about to call a medic. But you seemed fine enough and he wasn’t sure you would want another mech involved. Do you hurt much? Do you –want- a medic?//

Bumblebee made a few careful steps in the enforcer’s direction, looking him over. Barricade grimaced and shook his head. A medic really wasn’t a thing he needed right now. He didn’t hurt, just ached a little and he was surely not going to tell another spark about what he had agreed to last night. Still… Bumblebee’s message had sparked something else in the dark Praxian. Something he wanted to know more about, even if a tiny voice in the back of his processor told him to let it go and leave. “Jazz has money” Barricade stated matter of factly. “So he can probably pick from a bunch of willing mecha to spend the night with. Why do you think he would want more from me than some fun?” He huffed crossing his arms. He…. Somehow did like Jazz. The mech was good looking and mesmerizing. But at the same time he was still angry and simply couldn’t believe that the other’s interest in him was sincere. 

Another ping, this time with Bumblebee closer, clearly more relaxed. Barricade opened the message while patting the empty space besides him on the bed. Hoping the other would not hold a grudge against him for too long. It eased his spark as Bumblebee accepted the request after hesitating a moment longer, taking a seat closer to Barricade than the mech had hoped. 

//I know him good enough, work for him for a long time already. It’s the way he looks at you. He smiles more, carries himself differently, since he found you. I can see why. You are a very likable mech. –When- you’re not angry // 

The Praxian bowed his head a little after he read the last sentence. Remembering Bumblebee’s reaction he still felt guilty. He turned towards the other, his red optics meeting the blue ones again, then the dared to look a little lower, glancing at the scars for another moment. That and Bumblebee’s reaction to… him… he knew from his training that it was a sign for past experience with violence. He contemplated to ask if it was indeed something Bumblebee had experienced or still went through. If he, as enforcer, could help the waiter out somehow. But before he could ask, he felt Bumblebee’s servo on his thigh. He looked back up at the other, surprised. He was greeted with a shy smile. _This_, wasn’t something he though would happen. Especially after his outburst. Hoping the message he just received would clear his confusion a little he read it. 

//Do you really think that? Think that any mech who takes it up the port willingly is a ‘cheap little whore’ ?// 

The enforcer was about to blurt a ‘Yes’ as he caught himself. Apparently he hesitated a little too long since he got a second message. 

//Do you think –I- am a cheap little whore?// 

Barricade starred for another second, the mech's questions slowly starting to make sense to him. _Oh_. “I, no I don’t. I was angry and said things… I didn’t want to hurt you Bumblebee… it’s just. I don’t think I am personally into it. But if you like it, it’s fine. _You’re_ fine. Even more than that.” Uh, why was he so bad at these things? But from the way Bumblebee smiled and relaxed again he did manage to say something right. 

//Thank you. I hope it’s okay for me to ask… but have you ever tried it? Not receiving it, but doing it?//

Barricade shook his head. “No. Praxus is pretty conservative. Not as much as most outsides might think but it’s still… old-fashioned? You know the whole ‘spike goes into valve – overload - End of story’ kind of old-fashioned” He explained, looking down at the servo, still running up and down his thigh. Before he could do anything about it Bumblebee was on his lap, straddling him. Barricade didn’t dare to touch, to do anything, just waited what this was about. 

//Do you want to try? See what the whole fuss is about? We still have time until the Boss will be here and I would love to feel your spike again.//

Just the few words and Barricade’s systems started to get heated. This mech really got him riled up in no time. But he still hesitated. This seemed off. One moment Bumblebee was a scared mess and the next he wanted to make out with him? Sure Jazz had mentioned that the mech was easy but this seemed more and more like an unhealthy coping mechanism. And in that case it was probably the best to not go for it, right? “I don’t think this is a-” Bumblebee’s lips on his stopped him and before he knew it he responded to this kiss, allowing Bumblebee to deepen it. The waiter tasted sweet and the way he ground against him was pure sin. There was just no way a mech could not react to that. The moment he felt Bumblebee’s cover slip aside he was sold.

“Is there a difference from putting it up a mech’s valve” Barricade asked lowly, releasing his spike, which already started to pressurize. Bumblebee nodded and pulled a small bottle out of a subspace compartment, fake lubricant. Barricade tried to remember if Jazz had used something like that on him, but simply couldn’t. He watched as the black and yellow purred an, in the Praxian’s opinion, much to big amount of lube on his own servo, where he warmed it up before Bumblebee went for Barricades spike between them, slicking it up good. Then he lifted himself a little from Barricade’s thighs, moved his still slick servo around him and obviously started to push his own digits up his port. Barricade didn’t know what to think about that but waited patiently. A good minute lated Bumblebee stopped and grabbed the others spike, shifted until he was able to sink down on it and did so. He progressed slowly, took his time to work himself up and down Barricade’s shaft until he was fully seated. Barricade vented hard, couldn’t believe just how tight the pretty waiter was. The squeeze around the rim was the best, as if he was deep inside a virgin. No wonder Jazz always bothered him about it… but before he could think more about the club’s keeper Bumblebee started to move, and Primus, _that_ was great. He though being allowed to having Bumblebee’s valve was great, but this, was beyond it. He’d probably go for it whenever the mech would offer and from what Jazz had said about Bumblebee, it would be rather often. 

Overload came much too fast in Barricade’s opinion, but when it did it felt good and took a big part of the enforcer's bad mood and tension away. He offlined his optics to savor the moment and only onlined them again, when Bumblebee was off again, already cleaning himself with a rag he had produced from another subspace. “You were right… that was great” He breathed and Bumblebee answered with a slim smile, he looked tired but content. Barricade wanted to ask him to sit with him a little longer, as he received another message and opened it instead.

// The Boss contacted me; he is already on his way. So we better get cleaned up. See you around, Barricade, I’d love to spend some more time with you sometime. I got to go. // 

And with that Jazz' lovely staff member was out again, leaving Barricade alone with his post-overload hazed mind. Right, Jazz… he still had a few things to sort out with the mech. Even if he didn’t really feel like picking a fight right now. 


	2. Zweiter Act

Bumblebee stepped out of the small room and into the hallway. Outside, right beside the door leaning against the wall waited Jazz, datapad with the vid feed from the bedroom in his servos. He tapped the screen a few times, watching the dark Praxian a moment longer. Bumblebee twitched as his boss' attention was suddenly directed towards him. Sure he had followed the instructions Jazz had given him over comm but he wasn't sure if the way Barricade had reacted towards the staged scene had been what his boss had wanted.

"That went good enough. At least he has burned ebough of his anger. It will make it easier for me to persuade him to agree with my point of view. Well done 'Bee. Just try to look a little bit more happy after getting it in the port. I want him all willing to try again, not hesitant. That would mean more work and smooth talking for me. What would waste my time and to one point my credits. And since that would be up to you, it would mean that you are the one who has to get said credits in again. And something tell me you don't want to work double shifts at the 'flatrate fun' again. Or am I wrong?"

Bumblebee shook his head immediately. The one time Jazz had him working there for a week had been enough of an unwanted experience for the black and yellow to not want to be there ever again. 

"Good. Then put that damn smile on and move your frame to the bar. Make yourself useful. But shower first, I might have a job or two for you later, so you should be clean. Just in case" Jazz added before he flicked his servo dismissively. Bumblebee moved at once trying not to give Jazz a reason to actually act on his threat. At the same time he did his best to push the hint of guilt down that rose in his spark. He knew well enough what his boss had planned regarding Barricade and that he was as much of a complice as Swindle in it. 

But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Jazz monitored his comms and if he would even dare to cross the influential mech again he won't get away as easy as the last time... And as much as he felt sorry for Barricade, he has to look out for his own safety and his well being first.


	3. Dritter Act

Barricade didn’t have to wait too long for the keeper's appearance. Just a few minutes after Bumblebee had left the room, the door slid open again and Jazz stepped inside, a cube of plain looking energon in his servo. Not walking up to Barricade, yet. Instead he just stared at the Praxian and Barricade though he could see something resembling sorrow in the mechs hard to read face. But without seeing the other's optics he could only guess. 

"I'm sorry" 

Jazz words were soft spoken, didn't seem forced or a glib. In Barricade's opinion the visored mech had more than one good reason to be sorry. That he stated the obvious didn't mean the enforcer would just forgive him and everything would be fine. "For what? Nearly killing me with the sexgames you talked me into? Breaking your promise about not going for my port while I could not do anything about it? Locking me up?" While he was still angry about the same things he now lagged the fury he had felt before... Bumblebee happend. So a sullen stare was all he threw at the other mech across the room before he looked away.

He heared and felt how Jazz approached but still didn't care to make optic contact. So he waited for Jazz to act or talk. "Barricade... that's. Gimme a chance to clarify?" The keeper requested. The doorwinger wanted to leave and never return, maybe even rat Jazz out, give an anonymous hint about the bar being involved with drug deals - at least they had nuke and n8fly at hand, so a search would probably not be in the mechs favour....

Jazz sat down besides Barricade at the very spot where Bumblebee had been just minutes ago. Bumblebee, who had given him a second chance and listened... if the waiter could do it, why shouldn't he be able to? If he decided to dislike Jazz 'clarification' he would just request to be let out and follow his plan about dropping a hint that the bar was shady. He turned to Jazz trying to read anything in that visor, and failing. "One chance" the Praxian held out one digit and the other nodded. 

"I am sorry about hurting you. I didn't even realize, what had happend to you until you went limp. I untied you the very second, checked you over... For a moment I thought I had lost you" Jazz looked down shaking his head lightly. "I made one mistake while doing the bonds. One little inaccuracy. That's what I am sorry about. I should have been more attentive... And you are right to be angry about that. But besides that I can't agree with you" He explained and continued before Barricade could interrupt him. "First I haven't locked you up. I sometimes use the room for storage so the lock's configuration is set to only open to registered staff members. Which you aren't." Yet "So if you would have tried to leave you indeed weren't able to get out alone but that's why I had Bumblebee watch out for you." 

Barricade thought for a moment about it. Jazz' explanation was logical. And Bumblebee had been there right after he had 'knocked' at the door. So maybe he did overreact. Just like he had the last time? "You can't deny that you broke your promise, though. About not getting near my port since I can clearly remember your spike not just at it but... in my port" and while he now understood the charm of doing it, he still had clearly disagreed to be used that that.

"I didn't break my promise... But seeing your reaction I am pretty sure that we talked past each other. The night before last night you were about to let me do your port. Then I had a work related issue I had to take care of. And last night you only said that you don't want me to _touch_ you there, as in, with my digits. There are more than enough mechs who really dislike getting fingered so I guessed that that was the issue with you. That's why I told you that I would keep my fingers off your port.I knew you were a little relucant about anything about it but couldn't know that you wholly disagreed with getting spiked in the port. And since I told you just before I started that I would stop if you say so, I felt save about trying"

Jazz continued, sipping from the energon in his servo before offering it to Barricade. The enforcer checked his levels and took the cube, only staring down at the liquid for a moment, face drawn into a frown. The way Jazz put it, it really sounded like a very bad misunderstanding. That was _if_ he believed that Jazz got it wrong... And he didn't have a reason to not believe the keeper that he would have stopped if Barricade had said so.

He slowly emptied the cube, it was indeed plain energon, even if he could tell that it was the more expensive multi filtered stuff. Of course Jazz would not have any less. Barricade started to lose himself in his own thoughts about the drink and other random things as he realized that he only did it so that he didn't have to think about the real topic at hand. Jazz. Jazz and him and their complicated... whatever this was, IF it even was something worth a name or just a drawn out one to two night stand.

"You are the most complicated mech I have ever met. You know that?" Barricade sighed and rubbed his optics with one servo. Jazz chuckled and lightly leaned against the enforcer, pulling the empty cube from the Praxian's digits. "I might be. Depends..." Barricade glanced into the other's visor. "Depends on what?" Jazz flashed him a grin. "On you... if you're into complicated mecha, I can be as complex as space is far and free" Barricade involuntary snorted at that. He didn't want to make this easy for Jazz but it was pretty hard to stay angry at the charming mech as soon as he started talking.

"Fine... I might not be able to fully blame you for getting spike where I didn't want it, but you still nearly killed me just because you had to play around. I got to be angry at that." Jazz nodded, his servos already sneaking up Barricade's back, slowly drawing circles. "Yeah. That sounds fair. _But_ at least you did have fun up to that. You overloaded twice. That's two times more than me..." Jazz pointed out. "And you still owe me a blowjob" He added teasing. "Oh wait, do you even know how to? I mean from what I get about you, you're not the most adventurous mech... maybe you staged the whole thing just to get around _your_ promise!" Barricade gave Jazz a playfull shove at that. "Oh sure because death is SO much better than sucking your spike. You got me!" The dark mech joked back, snickering lightly. Mood already a lot better.

"I dare to take this as a sign that we are good again?" Jazz wanted to know, his digits trailing the Praxians doorwing-hinges with feather-light touches. "Yes... I guess we are, though I'd like to know what you are up to now" Barricade asked squirming a little under the visored mech's digits. "How about we seal this little reconvening with a little physical reuniting?" Jazz suggested. "Overwrite the bad memories with better ones... aww don't gimme that look pretty, isn't the saying 'if you drift off the road you should get right back again or you will evade it forever'?"

"Jazz" Barricade said with a light warning in his voice. "I don't hurt yet, but the way my valve feels, any action with you would turn an ache to something I am not keen to experience. The port is a clear no, and from what I gathered about you, you surely don't want me to spike you... Not that I won't be in for _that_" Barricade stated. "Plus I have a job to attend to at a point. Where I hopefully don't get paired up with anyone to eager to stop every single mech who drive a tiny bit too fast or to reckless..." How he loved those shifts. Not. 

"You don't seem to eager to get there right now... and last night was rather straining on you. So how about I help you out a little? I know a medic, a good friend of mine. When I explain to him that you are better off having a few days medical leave he won't ask too many questions. He knows that I am trustworthy enough to not use him for nonsense. And truth be told you could use those free days mech, see if there are some after effects..." Jazz didn't really care to make the medical leave so very needed, and First Aid would do whatever Swindle told him anyways, but the Polyhexian knew that it mattered to Barricade. The mech still had a moral compass he followed. 

The enforcer though about the offer. Reciving medical leave without seeing a medic was not really legal. But then Jazz was right. He was tired, ached and... what if the little rope slip would trigger something? Passing out in a high-speed chase was not a nice mental image. It was still not right... and it involved Jazz doing him a favour. "As tempting as it sounds, my arguments still stand; valve and port are a no-go. So if you don't want to get laid..." The keeper only grinned wider. "You forgot option three. Your intake. I mean... you promised... and well... being so close to you really hot me pretty worked up already. So why don't you do me that tiny little favour? I just want to feel you. Not gonna cum in your intake or want you drink my juice up if you don't want too. Pretty please?"

The Praxian sighed. He hated giving head. Hated that he had promised to do it the night before. And he hated the fact that he felt a little bit bad about Jazz not overloading once while he had been taken care of twice. He also hated himself for nodding. "Primus, you're great" the other whispered and spread his legs lightly. Barricade glanced down, contemplating for a second to offer his valve instead. No, he would get it over now. And then sleep for the next few days after crashing home later today. He still felt strange and uncertain as he got up from the bed just to kneel down infront of Jazz.

Barricade glanced up to the Polyhexian. Last time he'd been in this position he still wasn't fully upgraded, wasn't even out of Praxus. He and his lover at the time had quite some cheap highgrade and had decided to try something considered taboo. They both had done it to the other and had agreed that it felt great, as long as they had been the one's getting head. Nothing about giving a blowjob was nice, at least in Barricade's opinion. At least he didn't have to swallow or taste the other's transfluid. 

He was pulled out of his reminiscing, by Jazz servo, which carefully caressed his cheek. "Ya so damn beautiful, my sweetspark" two firm digits lifted Barricade's chin up while a thumb graced his lips. "I'm going to release my spike now. Start whenever you're ready. I'll tap your head twice when I'm about to overload" Jazz announced with a seductive smile and let his cover slide aside. It was the first time Barricade really looked at the other's spike. He could easily tell that it was upgraded. But it wasn't one of the overly flashy ones he'd seen in the few porn clips he'd watched so far. Or like the one with the flame decor a mech had once send him a pic of in a pm in a chat portal...

Jazz' was ridged, had a few tastefully placed highlight, some parts matted out, what did look good against the mostly glossy finish and he had a row of white glowing bio lights, pulsing slowly on and off right now. It looked nice for a spike, Barricade guessed. It was still a spike and he still agreed to suck it, so staring down at it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Carefully he grabbed the shaft and gave it a few light pumps. Then he leaned in, licked his own lips, to make the glide easier and processed to press the spike's tip against them. For a moment he resisted to open his mouth but in the end did it anyways. 

Jazz' member was only slightly bigger than Barricade's the enforcer estimated, so sucking it in was less of a struggle than he had gussed, he managed three forth of it before it was to much. He didn't quite reach his gagging reflex but he didn't plan to do so, neither. He moved back up again, pressing his tongue firmly against the shaft's underside, circling the tip with it as the others spike was nearly fully out again, before he took it back in again. 

He varied with the speed, the angle and added pressure with his lips now and then, but was already sure that his Jaw would ache tomorrow. The visored mech had a striking stamina... Good that he had taken Jazz on his offer to get a few 'free days' on doctors order. He honestly deserved them after the past few days and it wasn't like one officer more or less would make such a big difference at the rather big station he worked at. And he would have time to think about Jazz more in depth.

He was so zoned out and up in his own mind, that while still registering the two light taps on his head he still nearly missed to act on them. He pulled away the very second Jazz overloaded and while he managed to not get the transfluid in his intake, he failed to get out of the way entirely. Resulting in his face and his front being completely defiled with sticky ropes and drops of Jazz' cum. "You never looked better..." he heared Jazz strained voice from above him and glared at the mech, who leered down at him, visor glowing brightly.  



End file.
